Dirt Cage
by Numbuh24InsaneBrain
Summary: "War does not determine who is right, only who is left." Bertrand Russel
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I'm not going to my other story done, and I really want to get out a basic summary of Numbuh 24's orgin, in what an adult would describe. I give credit to Halo, and the makers of K.N.D for the help.**

** "War isn't about dying for you country, it's making the other bastard die for his"-General George Patton**

**A soldier who just gotten out of boot camp, has gotten his first objective. This was suppose to be a simple in and out mission, no questions asked. But, now layed before him was a crashed helicopter, with a wounded soldier not in his armor(He looked and saw the armor melted from the flames). This australian had no medical training, he wished Kuki was here. The Private looked at the burnt Gunnery Seargent, he looked into the Humvee for his first aid kit. He went over to the limp body, and pulled out analgesics, and some antibiotics to help with the burns.**

**"It won't help me." whispered hoarsely the Gunnery Seargent.**

**The private jumped with a shock of surprise, and worry.**

**"Don't worry back ups on its way!" was the only responce from the rookie.**

**"No it isn't you're the back up, I'm on the verge of death rookie. I'm made lots of mistakes in the past, I still continue to make more. All I want to do before I die is tell my life story Private. "Commented the Seargent.**

**"Sir I have orders to get you and the contents out of here."**

**"I'm ordering you to listen now sit down and stay for awhile,"**

**The soldier did what he was told.**

**"Now the mess all started when I... **

_**I hope yo read and review, and if you don't then I'll slit your neck in your sleep dirt bag. Just Kidding and Please have some R&R. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

** CHILDHOOD**

** "When you finally go back to your old town, you find it wasn't the old home you missed in you're childhood."**

**-Sam Ewing**

**"When I was a kid, I was in a little club. The club was dedicated, to stop bullies and all others that were bad. I had a hell of a time with my friends, yet it twas short lived. You see, my friend they were all killed," Continued the dieing Sargeant**

**"How?" asked the Private.**

**"No interruptions Private, I'm a higher rank son. Now just sit there and listen to my dieing story. Where was I, OH! I was at the tradgedy that happened, It was exactly 30 years ago in Alabama. Now, you may think I'm delarious, but I'm not. You know that club I was talking about,"**

**The recruit just nodded.**

**"The club was no club it's a way of life, a secret organization called the K.N.D. I-I don't remember what it means any cough!ooh!OW!Cough! more. I'm okay kid. The mission was to take down a person serial killer who just excapde the asylum. My team was the first to sight him. He was locatde in a Warehouse. The shop was closed on the holidays Our leader ,Jack Fyrestone, said no backup. That puzzled all of us. You see Fyrestone was a great kid, before the problem. "**

**"What was the problem?" The Austrailian recruit asked.**

**"Well," Continued the dieing Seargeant," I was the only one who saw him, he got hooked up on drugs. He needed them. I was the only one who knew. Back to the story, Fyrestone betrayed us. Led us into a horrible trap. We were surrounded! The goons came from nowhere, they meant buisness. Mr. Insane with that maniacle smile on his face, he looked like a kid in a candy store that was free. He had that knife in his hand and stabbed me right below my heart. He whispered something about honor. I fell down, and took one shot that missed Fyrestone and hit the support beams. I-I t-t-then went unconcious. Why is it so cold here." Shivered the higher command, the american soldier quickly shivered off this worry and continued." I woke up, in pain, hurt, and beaten. Nothing made sence any more, I got up and limped out of town. Tears in my eyes and a burning soul fueled with revenge, misery, and grief for my friends were all killed. I left home at two a clock on the dot, and kept walking. I don't know where I'd gone but I saw it. A kid getting mugged, I went to try to stop it. I was shot the force from it sent me flieing int the road. Got ran over and somebody stitched me together again.**


End file.
